Sapphire vs Crimson
by Nikkome Konno
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. For any concerns, please go over my Bio on my profile.
1. New pair at the DWMA?

Professor Stein stood in the classroom ranting on how they should dissect the endangered species. Time and time again, the class denied his request. The bird strapped down on the table realized it was pointless as well. Maka Albarn sat in her seat reading a book, Soul Evans sat in his desk sleeping, Kid was studying something else, Tsubaki was trying to listen to the so-called lesson, Black Star tuned everything out, Liz was filing her nails, and Patty was making origami. Eventually, Stein strayed from his rant and centered his attention to the door in which a girl was opening quietly.

The girl seemed very sweet but quiet. She opened the door just a bit more to reveal her face. She had chestnut brown hair. It was up in a high ponytail and her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. The girl looked over the class a bit sheepishly and had tints of pink on her cheeks from embarrassment. Finally, she opened the door completely and stepped out revealing that she was actually quite cute. She wore a dark purple, v-neck shirt and dark navy jeans. On her hands were gloves that were striped purple and black and had the fingers cut.

Behind her, a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked in. He looked a lot less quiet but cheery. His expression didn't change from his grin and bright eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Over his shirt was a blood red jacket with some sort of crest on the shoulder. It was a short-sleeved jacket and remained unbuttoned. On his hands were black gloves with the fingers cut out. Maka took immediate notice of the similarity of the two's pattern. Dangling around the girl's neck was a silver crescent moon with the same exact crest as the one on the boy's jacket.

"I'm sorry professor." The girl said. "I didn't mean to disrupt your lesson."

"Oh not at all. In fact I was just about to mention you two." Stein said and then turned to the class. "These two are the new students. Meet pair Green and Rain."

"Hello. My name's Sakura Rain." Sakura said simply.

"I'm Will Green, Sakura's-" The boy said stopping by meeting Sakura's glare. "I'm her…friend…"

"Yes. Now for the time being you don't have a stable resonance group. So temporarily, you'll be in Maka Albarn's district. Black Star and Tsubaki, DeathTheKid, Liz, and Patty, and of course Maka and Soul." Stein stated. "Take your seats next to Soul and Maka." The new students walked to their seats all the while staying quiet. Sakura listened to the lecture until Stein mentioned dissecting the bird.

"NO!" Sakura shouted unintentionally. Stein looked at her confused. "You can't just go around dissecting animals!" Will started to chuckle a bit then pulled her down to her seat.

"She's fine Professor! Just doesn't like the idea of dissecting is all!" Will called from his seat. Stein pushed up his glasses in agreement and decided against dissecting the bird. "It's fine Sakura. He's not going to do it." Sakura buried her face in her arms out of embarrassment. Maka chuckled.

"Don't worry. He always says he going to dissect something for the class but never really does it." Maka whispered. Sakura lifted her head to look at Maka who was smiling. "I'm Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you."

"Sakura Rain." Sakura said and shook Maka's hand.

"That was cool." Soul said and sent thumbs up. "No one has outbursts in the middle of class like that." In return Sakura buried her face in her arms again, bummed. Maka elbowed him in the ribs. Soul mouthed 'What?'

"She isn't this shy." Will said. "She just hates to see things get cut open."

"Don't talk about it Will!" Sakura said with a glare. Will shut his mouth immediately.

"Class dismissed." Stein said. At the mention of those very words, the class hurried to chat with their friends.

Sakura remained at her seat and didn't say a thing. Just gathered her things calmly and collectively. Sakura got her bag and slung it over her shoulder then nodded at the group. Will sweat dropped. Sakura walked off without a single word. Soul blinked as to her strange behavior.

"What's up with her?" Soul asked.

"She has her…uh…issues with…the past." Will said sweat dropping. "But meanwhile, she really is a great person." Will said with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Maka looked at him questioningly. "Well, moving on. When did you get accepted into the DWMA?" Maka asked.

"That's right. It's rare that we have transfer students in the middle of the semester." Tsubaki chimed in.

"Well, we were training, or at least trying to, when her mom basically shouted that we had mail." Will said.

A WEEK EARLIER…

"C'mon Sakura! We need to practice!" Will pleaded. "We haven't been on missions since…" Will stopped midsentence. Sakura's bangs shadowed over her eyes.

"Are you going to finish that sentence?" Sakura asked her voice a bit shaky.

"Sakura, I'm so—" Will started.

"SAKURA!" a young woman shouted. Sakura toppled over by the shaking of the ground and landed on Will. Will smiled sheepishly as Sakura looked up at Will's red face.

"Oh, you have freckles. I never noticed." Sakura said poking Will. Will felt the heat rise to his face as he felt Sakura's finger poke the bridge of his nose.

"SAKURA!" Sakura's mother shouted again. She ran over to Sakura and then pulled her up quickly.

"What is it mom?" Sakura asked flustered.

"You've got mail." Sakura's mother said sweetly and not shouting. Will sweat dropped as Sakura took the envelope from the blond beauty.

"You never cease to amaze me Ms. Rain." Will said smiling.

"Please, Will. Call me Katya, like your brother does." Katya replied smiling. Sakura felt a lump grow in her throat at the comment.

"Oh, Ms. Rain I couldn't do—"

"It's from the DWMA." Sakura said surprised. Will popped his head in Sakura's face to see the letter.

"I wonder what they could want." Will said. Sakura pushed his head out of the way a little so she could read the letter.

Dear Ms. Rain and Mr. Green,

It has been taken to my notice that you two could be a great addition to the DWMA. I understand the complications that have recently taken place but it would mean the world to me and a great deal of help if you would come. I have the tickets for you to come stapled onto this envelope. Please consider it.

Signed Lord Death

Right next to his signature was a drawn picture of Lord Death himself showing a peace sign. Sakura sweat dropped as she looked at the tickets. She took a look at Will who was begging to go. Sakura chuckled and then tossed him her backpack.

"If you want to go so bad you're going to have to carry that." Sakura said with a slight smile.

PRESENT…

"And that's how we got in." Will concluded.

"Yep. That's my father alright." Kidd said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How's hte great Shinigami like anyway?" Will asked. Everyone exchanged worried expressions and Soul put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"You really want to know?" Soul asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: How'd you like the story so far? Anything that's got you wondering? Well, please comment and rate. See ya! =:D<strong>


	2. Suspicions

Sakura hastily made her way through the halls towards Lord Death's office. She was frustrated as to why he would suddenly let her transfer to the DWMA. Something wasn't right. Sakura opened the door and flinched at the guillotines that threatened to come crashing down. She took in a deep breath and stomped her way to Lord Death who sat near his mirror drinking tea. Lord Death turned to her.

"Oh, Sakura. What are you doing visiting. Please. Come and take a seat and have some tea with me." Lord Death offered patting a seat down across of him. Sakura took the seat across from him. "How are you doing Sakura?"

"Oh, nothing new…" Sakura said with a faraway look in her eyes. Her chest tightened. She brushed the thought away. "What's the deal with you suddenly offering me to come. You haven't done as a single visit except the occasional call to my mom."

"Oh, yes. Katya. How is she doing? She is after all one of my aspiring graduates." Lord Death said.

"O-Oh, she's fine." Sakura said blinking her eyes. "Hey! Don't try to change the subject!"

"Change what subject?" Lord Death asked cocking his head to the side.

"About my question." Sakura said.

"Which question?" Lord Death asked.

"The one I just asked you." Sakura said.

"How's your mom doing?" Lord Death asked.

"I just told you she was fine." Sakura said a bit confused. "Well?"

"Well what?" Lord Death asked. Just then his mirror rang. "Oh, who could it be?" Lord Death asked as he scooted closer to his mirror. Will's image appeared on the screen. "Oh, Will! I didn't expect a call from you!"

"Hello Lord Death." Will said smiling. "Have you seen Sakura around? I can't seem to find her."

"Oh, she's right here." Lord Death said gesturing Sakura to the mirror. Sakura sighed. She walked over to the mirror then sat in front of it.

"Will. What are you calling Shinigami sama for? Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Why are you in Lord Death's office?" Will said worried. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Will blushed. "Well, never mind that. I was looking all over for you! Don't just walk away like that!"

"Sorry Will. I was just-wait a second. Is someone with you right now?" Sakura asked shoving her face in the mirror to look around.

XOXO Will's side of the mirror XOXO

Will sweat dropped. He looked towards Soul and Maka who was in front of him and gave them the 'what now?' look. Soul shook his head and Maka mouthed 'don't'. "N-No. No one's here but m-me." Will said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Will nodded his head vigorously. "You stutter when you lie. Are you lying right now?"

"Um…why would you suspect me of lying? You know I'm horrible at that." Will said nervously.

"Yeah. You're right." Sakura said. Will looked over at Maka who sent a thumbs up and Soul grinned.

"Well, why'd you go to Lord Death's room?" Will asked changing the subject.

"Oh. Yeah, about that. Something fishy's going on here and I came to find out what it was. Shinigami sama isn't telling us something. And I'm afraid it's something big." Sakura said.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Will asked. Maka and Soul looked at each other worried.

"Put it together Will." Sakura said. Then she lowered her voice. "Shingami sama sends us a letter letting us into the DWMA. He hand writes the letter personally when he only gives us a call about once a year. And now when I ask him about why he did that, he keeps on changing the subject. Now, doesn't that seem suspicious?" Sakura whispered.

"He did that thing when he keeps on asking different questions and/or kept talking about something else. Trust me, you aren't the first one he tried that on." Soul said leaning on Will's shoulder.

"S-Soul?" Sakura just about shouted her eyes wide.

"The one and only." Soul said pointing to himself with his thumb. "Here the whole time."

"Will! You said that no one was with you!" Sakura yelled. Will rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Soul! Did you tell him to lie?"

"So what if I did?" Soul asked mockingly.

"Soul! I'm going to kill you!" Sakura threatened her face filling the mirror's image. Soul smirked at her annoyance. He just shrugged.

"Well, catch ya later." Soul said smirking as he turned off the image.

"Soul! Don't you-" Sakura was cut off by the line and Will's jaw dropped.

"Soul! You didn't have to hang up on her!" Will said. Soul shrugged. "She's going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see her try." Soul said.

"Do you get a kick out of ticking her off?" Maka asked. Soul shrugged.

"Don't know and don't care." Soul said.

"S-Soul…?" Will asked tugging his sleeve.

"What?"

"Sakura's going to kill me…" Will said.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"I just lied!" Will cried as he let his head hit the table with a thud. "I'm dead."

"Chill out dude." Soul said putting his hand on Will's slumped shoulders. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" Soul asked. Will's head immediately shot up at the accusation.

"N-No! O-Of course not! What are you saying?" Will exclaimed his face red as a tomato. "We aren't! I mean, she's older than me!"

"She's older than you?" Maka asked. Will nodded. "Well, that explains why you look younger."

"Huh?" Will asked calming down.

"I mean, you act older than you look." Maka explained.

"Well, I don't mean too. It's just that…" Will said. "My older brother he-"

"C'mon Will!" Sakura called waving her hand at him. "It's time to go back to the apartment!"

"Coming!" Will called back. "See you guys later." Will gathered his stuff and jogged to catch up with Sakura.

"His older brother?" Maka asked herself.

"I didn't know he had a sibling." Soul said.

XOXO At Sakura and Will's apartment XOXO

"Wow!" Sakura said as she ran through the rooms. "This kitchen is great! And would you look at this living room? It's so roomy! And there's only two rooms! Perfect for the both of us huh Will?" Sakura asked gasping in joy. Will chuckled.

"Like the place?" Will asked.

"Mm-Hm!" Sakura said smiling and nodding her head.

Will looked at Sakura's face and blushed a little. "Well, uh…Sakura?" Will asked.

"Hm?" Sakura asked turning to him.

"Are you mad at me?" Will asked. Sakura blinked her eyes then looked at the determination in his hazel eyes. Sakura chuckled. She came up and ruffled his hair.

"How can I be mad at you?" Sakura asked. "I mean, it was Soul who told you to lie isn't?" Sakura said.

"Sakura."

"I can't believe he told you to lie. That was so mean of him." Sakura rambled on.

"Sakura."

"I mean, you're such a good kid. You can't lie period and I fell for it!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Sakura!" Will said grabbing her shoulders. Sakura looked at him confused. Will sighed and released his grip. He walked over to the couch and Sakura followed. "We have to talk."

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Will looked at her and ended up gazing into her sapphire eyes.

"Don't-look at me like that!" Will said. Sakura chuckled.

"Can't help it. It's just my eyes." Sakura said leaning back.

"Sorry." Will said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura asked.

"Because…I'm sorry about my brother okay?" Will said. Sakura hid her eyes. "You can't just keep it from me. You haven't said anything about it. I mean, he's my brother. Shouldn't I be entitled to the information that-"

"Will." Sakura interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sakura! Please!" Will begged.

"Don't you remember it?" Sakura asked revealing her tear swelled eyes.

"Remember what?" Will asked.

"The day he was…" Sakura trailed off. "You honestly don't remember do you?"

"No." Will said. "Tell me Sakura."

"It's better if you didn't know." Sakura said with a mournful smile.

"Sakura!" Will said reaching his hand for hers. Sakura pulled her hand away and sped walked to her room and shut the door. "Sakura…"

Sakura ran to her bed and fell on top of her bed and put her face in her pillow. Tears ran down her face and she cried silently into her pillow. She lifted her head a bit and looked out her window. She saw the smiling moon as if it were enjoying her misery. She slid her face back into the pillow. A light knocking was at her door.

"Sakura?" Will asked.

Sakura sat up and wiped her tears that streamed down her face. Her eyes were red and her voice was shaky but walked toward the door with shaking legs.

"I'm fine Will. Nothing's wrong." Sakura said opening the door.

"Are you sure?" Will asked. Sakura chuckled at the worry in his tone.

"Yes Will. I'm fine." Sakura said as she went in for a hug. Will blushed at the sudden embrace and remained silent, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her body. "Now." Sakura said. "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"(And no not that way peoples.)

Will's face immediately went red at the question. "W-Why?" Will asked nervously.

"Because I'm kind of shaken up…" Sakura said.

She looked at her friend's face that was a rose red. She then felt the pounding of his heart through his chest in which her head was resting on. She smirked at the realization of her young friend's reaction. She put her forehead against his and looked him in the eyes. Will's heart begun beating faster if it could as the close proximity of the girl's lips.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

Will's eyes immediately went to her pink lips that were in front of him. His hormones were racing and Sakura knew she was being a giant tease but she knew that Will would just stand there motionless. "Why are you all red?" Sakura asked. Will gulped. "Unless, of course…you were thinking of…" Sakura trailed off to make Will wonder. He jumped back defensively as he widened his distance from his meister.

"What are you talking about Sakura! I wouldn't even think of doing _that_! What do you take me for? A pervert?" Will exclaimed still blushing. Sakura's head tilted back in laughter. Will blinked his eyes in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Your reaction!" Sakura replied still laughing. "Of course I knew that you wouldn't. It's just fun to see you so flustered like that." Sakura said with a final chuckle.

Will rolled his eyes. "Some joke…" Will said.

"Sorry Will." Sakura apologized empathetically.

* * *

><p><strong>Bottome Note: How do you like the last situation? Poor Will. Well, please comment or leave a criticism even. See ya! =:D<strong>


	3. Riding at Soul's speed

Xoxo...Soul's apartment...Xoxo

RING! RING! RING!

Soul slapped his hand on the alarm clock as he pulled a pillow over his head. He groaned at the earliness it was because it was now Tuesday morning. Maka walked into her weapon's room to wake him up. She sighed at the sight before her in which Soul was snoring away as the alarm clock was put off. Maka walked over to his window and opened the curtains to let in the sunlight. Soul growled at the blond as the light hit his face fully waking him up.

"Wake up Soul." Maka said as she put her hands on her hips.

"So not cool…" Soul muttered as he tossed the blankets off of him.

Maka walked out of his room smiling in victory and Soul shut the door behind her. He changed out of his pj's and got into his daily clothes as he opened the door and walked to the kitchen. He saw Maka sitting there eating a pop tart and Soul grabbed the milk and poured it into a bowl along with cereal. As they finished breakfast Maka pulled on her black cloak and Soul reached for his signature brown leather jacket. They rode to school together on his motorcycle and made their way to the DWMA.

Xoxo...Sakura's apartment...Xoxo

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura groaned at the annoying alarm clock and pulled the covers over her head, leaving the alarm on. Will walked into her room and looked at the stubborn brunette. He had brought her into her own room as soon as she fell asleep and considering she was a deep sleeper, it wasn't all that hard to get her in without waking her. Will walked over to the resounding alarm clock and turned it off. Sakura pulled the covers down to glare at the hazel eyed boy sitting there with a knowing look on his face.

"You have to wake up Sakura." Will said.

"Fine…" Sakura growled as she got up and stretched. She went over to her closet and grabbed her clothes and then turned to Will who was still in her room. "Are you getting out or are you trying to sneak a peak?" Sakura asked making Will turn red. He scurried out of her room closing the door behind him. Sakura chuckled again at the way she's able to get him to leave her room.

Will sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast waiting for Sakura to walk out of her room dressed. She didn't have to take a shower in the morning because she had the night before and saved him the embarrassment he was usually rendered at the event. Sakura walked out soon after showing that her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She wore jeans that seemed a bit too big and over her torso was a plain green tee. Dangling around her neck as always was her crescent moon necklace.

"Mornin'." Sakura said as she took a seat at the table. She bit into her toast as she gazed at the clock hanging from the wall. "Crap! We're late!" Sakura exclaimed scarfing down her toast and grabbing Will by the wrist rushing him out of his seat.

They ran down the stairs as she tied down her roller skates on her shoes. Will grabbed his skateboard and they were sent flying off the steps and out onto the sidewalk. They blazed on the pavement weaving through passing people. Sakura was dead in the middle of bumping into a man struggling with boxes. He dropped an item on his walk and didn't see Sakura coming. Sakura turned around dodging the man and bent down to pick up the item all in one fluid motion. She tossed it back on the top of his box and then was sent off dashing again.

"Hey! Is that Sakura and Will?" Maka said as Soul's head turned to see the struggling teens making their way through pedestrians. Maka looked at Soul and he sighed slowing down to match Sakura and Will's pace.

"Hey! Need a boost?" Maka called. Sakura and Will's head snapped toward the forest green eyed girl and they smiled. Maka tossed them some rope and tied one end to the back of Soul's motorcycle. "Now you're going to have to hold on tight you hear?" Maka called back at the teens riding behind them.

"Got it!" Sakura called back with a wave. Soul smirked and looked back at the brunettel.

"You're going to need both hands of you're going to survive at my speed girl!" Soul called as he pulled back on the gas.

"Crap!" Sakura yelped as her hand flew to the rope to hold on for dear life. "Dang it Soul!"

Soul laughed at the distraught girl as she panicked at the speed. Soul sped up and made a sharp turn making Sakura jump and pull closer so they didn't run into any passing cars. Will easily held onto the speeding bike for he had done this a million times back home.

Maka glared at Soul for the speed he was purposefully going. Soul didn't notice as they approached the academy. Will let go of his rope and slowed down to go on his own pace. Sakura puzzled at why he had done that and then Soul stepped on his brakes to park the vehicle.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she sped forward past Soul and Maka and tumbled as she hit the ground. She rolled about four times before she stopped completely. She lifted her head and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Soul paused for a moment and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sakura!" Maka and Will called in shock as they ran to the fallen girl. She stood up and brushed the patches of dirt off as Maka and Will came rushing over.

"Sakura are you alright?" Will asked panicked.

"I'm fine." Sakura said reassuring the two. They sighed in relief. Soul came walking by later with his hands in his pockets. She glared at him and he returned it with a smirk.

"You should've let go like Will did." Soul said.

"Shut up." Sakura growled still glaring daggers.

"Hey. The dirt is a good look for you." Soul said.

"And a swollen up cheek's going to be your's if you don't shut it!" Sakura threatened with a fist at ready.

"Okay, okay." Soul said with his hands up in surrender. "We'll be late for class if you don't stop moving your mouth and start moving your legs."

With a small growl Sakura followed him up the steps and into the school. They reached their respected seats and Stein positioned himself on a chair.

"Attention! All students!" Stein announced. The room got quiet. "Lord Death has a program he is currently running. He hasn't told me what it will be about but he mentioned something about an Exchange Program."

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: And a cliffhanger. Attention readers! The posting of the next chapter shall be on 75/11 maybe on 7/6/11 if I don't get back from my trip to fremont in time. Well, See ya! =:D**


	4. Deal

Whispers emerged from the classroom filing it with mumbled words.

"An Exchange Program? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wonder what Lord Death has in store for us…"

"Does that mean foreign exchange students? That's awesome!"

"Hush class! Hush down!" Stein yelled silencing the room. "It's not like a typical Exchange Program you'd heard of." Stein said matter-of-factly. He pushed the brim of his glasses up to cover his eyes. "Incidentally, it may cause a major change in the typical environment at the school. And I don't mean changing locations. I mean change your personal lives. Now be prepared." Stein warned.

Mumbling erupted from the class once again leaving a sigh to escape from Stein's lips. Sakura raised her hand to the surprise of the entire class. A deep silence engulfed the room as Stein called on her.

"Yes, Rain. What is it?" Stein asked.

"You say that Shinigami sama has a 'program' running correct?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Is there anything else-"

Will's hand slammed down on Sakura's mouth as muffled protests were coming out of her mouth inaudible because of his hand. Stein raised an eyebrow as to his sudden action. "I'm sorry professor! What she was meaning to say is that is there anything else…that Lord Death has mentioned?" Will called out panicked.

"Not that I know of," Stein said looking at the strange pair.

Will eased back in his seat as he drifted his hand down from Sakura's mouth. Sakura gasped for air and was sent panting. "What the hell Will?" Sakura asked still partially panting.

"I know what you were about to do Sakura." Will said simply. Sakura crossed her arms in stubbornness as she leaned back in her chair. "You can't go around interrogating teachers!"

"Will's right. If you do go snooping around it'll make you suffer for it." Kidd said. "I should know…"

"How should you know?" Sakura asked suddenly intrigued.

"Can't stop sticking your nose in everyone's business can you?" Soul asked with a smirk on his face. Sakura glared at him only for him to shrug. "It's true."

Sakura opened her mouth to retaliate but shut it as quickly as it opened. Soul chuckled. "Well, I'm just a little paranoid about this whole situation…" Sakura admitted.

"What exactly are you paranoid about?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know…Just a feeling I guess." Sakura said.

"Maybe you need to see the awesomeness of Black Star to cheer you up?" Black Star asked with flexed arms. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you know when pigs fly." Sakura said.

"Well, class ended. Meet us at the cafeteria?" Maka asked. Soul poked her in the ribs and Maka returned it with a glare.

"Sure." Will said with a smile.

"Count me out." Sakura said getting her things and standing up.

"Oh, no you don't." Will said pulling her back in her chair. She looked at him with a pleading look. "You're not walking off again. Not after last time."

"Will!" Sakura complained.

"Sakura." Will said staring at her. Sakura sighed.

"Fine…" Sakura mumbled with a lock of hair dangling in the middle of her face. She blew it away.

At the cafeteria…

Sakura ate her lunch in silence as the eyes stared her down. Sakura sweat dropped as she took a drink of her water. Will wasn't all that comfortable either. All that he could see was Maka, Tsubaki, Kidd, Patty, Liz, Black Star and Soul staring at them. Sakura sighed. Will cleared his throat.

"Soo, how's the weather huh?" Will started awkwardly.

"Great," Tsubaki intervened taking in a small nervous smile.

" And why are you guys staring at us?" Sakura finally managed to say. The group immediately sat back in their seats and ate their lunch. Black Star sighed because he wasn't exactly the center of attention. Soul saw this going nowhere.

"Look. Here's the deal." Soul voiced standing up. "We just want to know a little bit more about you guys. So the deal is you tell us what we need to know and everything's solved."

"What do we get out of this?" Sakura challenged standing up mimicking Soul.

"Here we go again." Will sighed.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"I was never one to just give something without anything in exchange." Sakura said. She put one hand on her hip as she shifted the weight to her right leg. "If we tell you what we got, we need something else."

"Like what?" Soul asked smirking.

"We tell you our info, you tell us your's. Simple as that." Sakura said with an outstretched hand. Soul smirked revealing a shark tooth smile. "Deal?"

"Deal." Soul said shaking her hand. "Now to let this be more interesting…" Soul trailed off. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You heard me." Soul said dribbling the ball.

"We haven't played in an entire year!" Will said.

"Our benefit." Black Star said grinning.

"What's the rules?" Sakura grumbled.

"A series of three pointers. We all take turns making shots, whoever misses has to answer the other's question." Soul said smirking. He turned then shot the ball into the hoop.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sakura said.

"Nope." Soul said shoving the basketball into her hands. "Take your first shot."

"Ladies first." Sakura said throwing the ball towards Soul. Soul glared at her only for her to return it with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: Just thought I'd make the update early. Your treat! Well, I'm not going to make a specific date to updating becasue well, a. I'm might forget it (sadly) or b. I finish it early and I get too excited to not wait and update it early. The only way I'll make a date is when things get serious andor, I just want to make you guys look forward to it. Or, I'm focusing on a differnt fanfic for the readers there. See ya! **

**=:D**


	5. Question Time!

The last few minutes consisted of everyone passing three pointers all of which landed successfully into the net. It was finally Sakura's turn after Will shot and made it with a sigh of relief. Sakura took her stance and got ready.

"Don't choke." Soul said.

Sakura glared at him then shot it making nothing but net. Soul's eyes widened and Sakura just shrugged with a smirk of triumph. Soul growled only for Maka's turn to come. Soul's color drained from his face as he saw Maka miss her shot not even making it remotely close to the net. Soul slapped his forehead with his palm as Sakura skipped over to Maka draping an arm around her slumped shoulders.

"Question time!~" Sakura chimed grinning. Soul thought quick. He wasn't about to give in just because his meister couldn't exactly make a shot if her life depended on it. "Maka-" Sakura started.

"What are we having for dinner?" Soul said quickly cutting Sakura short. Maka smirked at the realization of what he was doing.

"It looks like it's going to be ramen." Maka said smiling. "Your turn Black Star!"

"Wait a second." Sakura said blinking her eyes as Maka slipped away to get the ball.

"I never said who asked who if they miss." Soul said with a prominent smirk on his face. Sakura glared at him.

She clapped her hands slowly. "Well played, well played." Sakura said. "Let's see if you can get an answer out of me. But I'm playing fair."

"We'll see how that goes." Soul said.

Sakura turned to Will and whispered something into his ear. He nodded periodically after and they side high-fived. Maka raised an eyebrow along with Soul's confused look. Everyone took their turn and it was Will's in which he missed.

"How long have you two been partners?" Maka asked.

"Hm…" Will said. "A fair amount of time, I guess." He said and passed the ball to Sakura who shot the ball and made it. Maka blinked her eyes a bit but continued with her turn. She missed.

"What type of meister are you?" Sakura said quickly before anyone could say anything else.

"A scythe meister." Maka said proudly.

"Well, moving on!" Sakura said as she ran her hand through her chestnut bangs. "Seems to me my questions are done for you two."

"Huh?" Soul asked confused as ever.

"We only want to know what type of weapons and meister's you are. If the meister misses we ask what type of meister they are. And that ends the questions for that group." Will said smiling.

"If the weapon misses we just ask what weapon they are and that solves the meister's question." Sakura replied smiling brightly. "We don't ask for much. Frankly, I like to find my answers out by myself."

"Stubborn woman." Soul muttered. At the comment the brunette's sapphire orbs shot to him narrowing. "If you wanted to know what we were you could have just asked."

"Nope." Sakura said looking to the side slightly. "Shall we continue the game?"

"Stubborn woman…" Soul muttered once again getting the ball.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsubaki shot the ball and missed. Sakura gazed at her and Tsubaki smiled. "I'm a diverse ninja weapon." Tsubaki replied.

"This loud blue imp is supposed to be a ninja?" Sakura asked pointing her thumb at a certain blunette.

"Ha ha! Impressed? A star as big as me can master anything!" Black Star chanted on with the goofy grin on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Moving on!" Will chimed for his meister. Sakura looked at him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Liz took her position then examined her nails. "Just spring the question on me already. My nail's are chipping!"

"Which weapon are you?" Sakura asked.

"A gun. And since my sister is also Kidd's partner, she's the same type of weapon." Liz said passing the ball to Kidd. He took his shot and missed.

"Do you really need to ask a question?" Kidd asked Sakura who was fidgeting.

"Yes, yes I do believe it or not." Sakura said crossing her arms. "Who is your father? You have the eyes of a god." Black Star whimpered slightly at the word 'god.'

"I was supposed to be the one that Sakura said that too…" Black Star complained in a corner.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to Kidd. "You're right. My dad is Lord Death himself." Kidd replied.

Sakura's jaw dropped at his response. "Y-Your d-da-dad…" Sakura finally got out. "Is Sh-Shinigami sama?"

Kidd nodded. "Who'd you expect?" Kidd asked.

"Someone who wasn't Lord Death!" Will said as shocked as Sakura was. She suddenly remembered someone back home. She shook the thought off.

"Well, I guess that settles that." Sakura said trying to walk off. Soul raised an eyebrow at her sudden wanting to leave.

"Not so fast." Soul said turning her around. He tossed the ball at her which she caught. "You're next."

Sakura growled as she assumed the position. She just let go of the ball when Soul had shouted. "Miss!" Sakura messed up and the ball bounced off the rim. She turned to him and growled.

"Dang it Soul!" Sakura growled.

"No rule against it." Soul said. "Now, why were you so surprised that Kidd's dad was Lord Death?"

Sakura shut her mouth as quickly as it had opened. She glanced at Will who looked at her knowingly. "Nothing." Sakura said calmly. "Just that it's surprising to hear that Lord Death had a child."

Will felt a spark through his soul. "You're lying Sakura." Will said.

"Are you on their side now?" Sakura asked Will.

"I just want to know." Will said.

"Well," Sakura started. "I happen to know someone back home who's a friend with your dad. Shinigami sama used to visit when I was little but he had never mentioned anything about a child." Sakura replied with her hands on her hips. "Happy now?"

"Is she lying?" Maka asked.

Will closed his eyes and felt nothing. He opened his eyes then looked at Maka. "No, she's telling the truth."

"That's all we needed to know." Maka said as she and everyone walked out of the basketball court.

"Wait!" Tsubaki called running towards Sakura with the ball in her hands. "You still have one more turn left." Tsubaki said.

Sakura smiled slightly and assumed her position at the three pointer line. She shot and missed as the ball bounced off the rim. Tsubaki smiled as Sakura made her way to go get the ball. As she stood up in the corner of the court Tsubaki caught her attention by saying the famous words "Question time!" Sakura turned to the smiling weapon and looked at her waiting.

"Welcome to the DWMA!" Tsubaki said smiling.

"That wasn't a question." Sakura said confused.

"I wasn't meaning for it to be." Tsubaki replied smiling. Sakura found herself smiling as well. Soul looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Sakura immediately stopped smiling and then looked to the side.

"Guys! It's 3:00!" Maka cried. "We missed class!"

"So?" Soul and Sakura said in unison. They looked at each other and as soon as her sapphire eyes met with his crimson ones they glared.

* * *

><p><strong>Bottome Note: And now you know why it's called Sapphire vs. Crimson. Well, that's all i wanted to say. See ya! Until next time! =D<strong>


	6. Quote: Conferring Meister Damaged

TWO MONTHS LATER…

"Class!" Stein announced. "I have a new surprise for you!" Grumbles incased the entire classroom on the lines of:

"Great. A new dissection project…"

"Rain! Green! Get on down here!" Stein said.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden calling. Will looked at her with the same expression. She shrugged and followed Will down to where Stein was waiting.

"Green, transform." Stein instructed. Will's eyes widened.

"I don't think that's such a good idea-" Sakura started.

"Why not?" Stein asked almost immediately. Sakura felt a trickle of sweat go down her temple but she reluctantly stood up straight and held out her hand. "Which form are you choosing?"

"Huh?" Will asked.

"I understand that you have two separate forms. Which one will you use?" Stein asked drawing in smoke from his cigarette.

"I-I uh-"

"Will." Sakura said with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Will nodded and transformed into a blue bladed sword into Sakura's hand. She twirled him on her fingers twice then assumed a simple stance in which her feet were spread and Will's blade was in front of her horizontally and her other arm outstretched to her side. The blade itself was an electric blue and silver. The blade extended outwards at the base but thinned out towards the end. Two strips of metal were beside the base of the blade and the handle was the basic. Stein nodded as the class looked at them not surprised to see such a blade.

Maka looked at the blade with a confused manner. Soul tapped her shoulder as she turned to him. "What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"It's what Stein said in the beginning. About Will having two separate forms. The only other weapon that has multiple forms is Tsubaki but she has more than just two." Maka said. "The only other option is that his parents are both weapons and he inherited both but," Maka said puzzled. "He has a brother."

Sakura held onto the blade with a tight grip. Will's image appeared on the blade. "You don't have to do this Sakura." Will whispered.

"Yes I do." Sakura said and uncovered her eyes. "That idiot over there is watching and if I back out I'll never hear the end of it!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"Who exactly are you referring the title 'idiot' to Ms. Rain?" Stein asked his eyes covered by his glasses. Sakura's head perked up as she sweat dropped. Soul couldn't help a minor laugh.

"What now professor?" Will asked.

"Please step inside of the simulator." Stein said. Sakura looked at him. "This simulator is a new device that will determine how high your ranking is to how strong your resonance is to your soul wavelengths and so on. Lord Death instructed me to test how well you are as a pair."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Sakura asked and found herself not wanting an answer.

Stein smirked as he pushed a button pulling down the metal covering the box to reveal Sakura and Will standing in the middle of the room with light enough to illuminate the entire room. Everyone inside the classroom was able to see through the walls and see the pair who were as confused as ever. "We're going to watch you fight." Stein said simply as he pulled down a lever.

Just then a leather bound figure came out of the darkness and walked a foot away from Sakura. The figure was very human like and she wasn't sure whether or not this was just a human in a leather casket. As she heard the clanking of metal on the floor she knew it wasn't human. Sakura looked at Will worried.

"It's fine Sakura. We can do this." Will said without his image appearing on the blue blade. _I hope we can at least…_ Will thought.

Sakura felt a pulse through his soul. "You're doubting me aren't you?" Sakura said to Will annoyed. He sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm not exactly _doubting_ you. It's just that we've been out in action for a long time." Will said.

"You make it sound like we're old and are in retirement." Sakura replied bending down a little to get ready.

"Go!" Stein said without warning.

It lunged at Sakura with a knife at ready. Sakura barely escaped the slashing of the blade and dodged to the side. It sent in multiple poundings with the blade quickly all aiming towards Sakura's chest and up. The robot tried to punch Sakura in the face but Sakura leaned back and flipped away. Sakura skidded slightly against the floor on her sneakers.

"That was a close one." Will said.

"I knew it! You are doubting me!" Sakura yelled at her weapon.

"Well, we haven't exactly gone through training in months!" Will retorted.

"Will!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura!" Will yelled back.

The robot tilted its head to the side as steam rolled out from the side of its head. "Figuring…Pair Sakura Rain and Will Green…Conferring…Resonance not used…" It said.

Sakura immediately shot her head towards the object. "Resonance not used?"

"It means that your wavelengths are in sync but you aren't using them." Stein called through. Sakura looked at the class that gathered around the box watching her every move.

"Not using my wavelengths?" Sakura said. "I'll show that thing what it means to use wavelengths!"

"So, what's the strategy?" Will asked gaining trust in his partner.

"I told you, a fist in its face!" Sakura growled holding up a fist.

At those very words the robot lunged at her, Sakura dodging to the side. Sakura kept dodging at every hit it tried. Sakura jumped in midair and got behind it. The thing looked toward Sakura and kicked backwards in which Sakura blocked with her arms in an 'X' shape across her chest. Sakura jumped to the creature and pointed Will's blade to its neck. It blocked with the knife only for Sakura to smirk. She pressed the flat side of Will's blade towards the knife gaining a screeching noise as a result. Sakura placed her foot firmly on the being's chest and drop kicked him into the wall. As Sakura placed her foot on its chest the knife came crashing down slicing the entire side of her right calf.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ouch!" Black Star yelled out. Sakura turned to him and glared.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Not helping!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura watch out!" Will shouted only for Sakura to come a second late.

To her left the robot came back again and punched her in her cheek with its metal fist. The force pushed her into the wall creating a dust cloud to surround her. Sakura coughed as the cloud dissipated. She rubbed her left cheek free of blood. Just then its foot came crashing down to her right and Sakura rolled away just in time. Will turned back into his human form and helped Sakura up.

"Sakura are you alright?" Will asked. The robot came over and kicked Will out of the way and into the wall.

"Will!" Sakura cried as she saw her weapon hit his head on the metal wall knocking him out. She turned to the robot growling.

"Conferring…Weapon out. Meister in the open…" the robot said.

"Now I'm really ticked off!" Sakura shouted and kicked the robot straight in the gut towards the wall.

Sakura ran towards it and it tried to kick her at the side but she blocked the impact with her shoulder. The robot got his knife and started stabbing ruthlessly at Sakura only to get air. Sakura backed away and then ducked. She swiped at its feet and it went down. As it was going down it swiped Sakura's left arm and cut a line along her bicep. Sakura winced and grabbed her arm trying to stop the bleeding. The robot sprung up and swung at her legs getting another cut along her left calf as well. Sakura fell down and with a kick the robot sent her flying into the wall.

"Conferring…Meister damaged…" it said. Sakura smirked as she stood up holding onto her arm.

XOXOXOXOXO

"She's damaged alright. Damaged in the brain." Soul said.

"What does it mean by damaged?" Maka asked.

"My dad's creation is able to sense something wrong with it's opponent by enough fighting time. The device is pretty sensitive towards soul wavelengths so if it's talking about her wounds from the fight, it should have detected it earlier…" Kidd said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"The only one damaged will be you" Sakura said and aimed for a kick only for it to grab a hold of her leg and swing her around onto the floor. It placed a foot on her chest restricting of her to move away.

"Conferring…Match over…" It said.

"Not quite." Sakura said and gathered a blue light in her hands. She aimed at it and it blasted a beam of blue light. "Soul Mage!" Sakura shouted. It blew the thing away as it powered out.

"Concluding…Match over…Meister win…" It said as the red lights that were his eyes went out.

"Crap! Will!" Sakura called running to Will. Will opened his eyes at Sakura.

"Sakura! What happened?" Will said as he immediately shot up to look at Sakura's wounds.

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted and hit him over the head with her fist. "I told you! When we fight, Never go in human form!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura." Will said as he rubbed his sore head. He hugged her. "Glad to see you back to normal!"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon. We have to go see if you have a concussion or something." Sakura said as she put his arms around her shoulders for leverage. She helped him out of the room because Will was still a bit dizzy.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Soul asked smirking at the pair who hobbled out of the simulation room.

"Shut up. Will hit the metal pretty hard on the head." Sakura said.

"What about you?" Liz asked.

"Eh, been through worse." Sakura replied. "Mind helping me? He's a bit-" Sakura was stopped as Will crashed to floor because Sakura dropped him. "Sorry Will!"

Black Star helped Will up. "The mighty Black Star will help those who are weak!" Black Star shouted just for Sakura to hit him over the head with her fist.

"Really! We've known each other for two months and you're still rambling on with that 'mighty Black Star' thing?" Sakura yelled.

"I will surpass God! It is only natural for the great me to be in the spotlight!" Black Star yelled out laughing. Sakura mentally slapped herself in the forehead.

"Yes, Unfortunately that's just how he is." Tsubaki said with a sigh.

Sakura let a sigh escape her lips before she tumbled to the side. "Watch it klutz." Soul said holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Sakura looked up at him and glared.

"I can stand by myself thank you very much." Sakura said.

"If you say so." Soul said and released his grip making Sakura fall on her butt. She looked at him and glared. She stood on her feet only for her legs to give up on her again.

"Screw it…" Sakura muttered under her breath. She looked at her cut legs and saw the blood trickle down.

"Can't stand can you?" Soul asked. Sakura crossed her arms around her chest and looked to the side.

"I'm just resting a bit." Sakura said.

"Really?" Soul asked. Sakura remained silent. "You can't stand Kura."

"Yes I can!" Sakura persisted and tried to stand only to fall again. "Fine, I can't…"

Soul sighed as he helped her up and draped her arm around his shoulders and walked to the school infirmary.

They all have been friends for about two months and they haven't seen Sakura fight once with Will. As usual Soul and Sakura fought but yet again Maka would break them up. Eventually, Soul created the nickname 'Kura' for Sakura on the account that her name was too long. Only he called her that and Sakura didn't protest. They didn't agree on anything except the fact they can tolerate each other. They didn't call each other friends or pals or anything like that. They only TOLERATED each other enough not to kill one another.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had a trip to go on for a while, but I'm back! Well, whatever you do, do NOT think that this story will end unless I tell you so. Kay? Well, until next chap!<strong>


	7. Never go in human form while fighting

The gang all followed Black Star and Soul towards the school infirmary. As soon as Sakura caught sight of the nurse's office she sprinted in the other direction. As she was running away Soul spun backwards catching her by the waist and dragging her into the room.

"Let go!" Sakura said thrashing in Soul's hold. "I don't need to go to the nurse!"

"Yes you do so stop complaining you stubborn woman!" Soul said trying to keep a hold on her.

"I can patch myself up! Just let me…go!" Sakura said thrashing in her head lock.

"Kura stop moving!" Soul yelled.

"Not until you let me go!" Sakura said trying to get away.

"You need to go to the nurse!" Soul yelled.

"No I don't!" Sakura yelled back.

"Yes you do!" Soul yelled.

"Dang it Evans!" Sakura cried as he managed to bring her into the nurse's room. Soul had slung her over his shoulder and she was kicking and thrashing. Soul walked over to the bed and dropped her on it.

"Now shut it and stay still so the nurse can take a look!" Soul yelled making Sakura roll her eyes. She slumped her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just give me the stupid bandages and I can do it myself." Sakura muttered as a drop of blood made its way down her leg and onto the floor.

"That's some nasty cuts Sakura." the nurse said as she looked at Sakura's legs.

"Oh, hello Ms. Nygus." Maka said.

"Hello Maka. What are you all doing here?" the nurse asked.

"Uh…" Tsubaki started.

"We kind of were in a battle inside the new simulator," Will explained holding his head with one hand.

"It seems to me Sakura got the bad end out of this." Nygus said. "What were you guys doing? Aren't you all in the same resonance group?"

"Oh, no. It's that Stein only called me and Will down there. It's not their fault." Sakura explained as some more blood trickled down her legs onto the floor.

"Then what were you doing Will? Isn't the weapon supposed to fight _with_ their meister?" Nygus asked again.

"I got knocked out by hitting the wall because I went into human form." Will said smiling sheepishly.

"Didn't I tell you? Never go in-" Sakura started.

"Never go in human form while we're fighting. You've told me a million times already." Will said.

"Apparently I need to tell you a million more times 'cause you happen to do it anyway!" Sakura said.

"Well, let me look at Will to see if he got a concussion or something. Think you can hold up until then Sakura?" Nygus asked. Sakura looked at the three cuts that were dripping blood.

"Yeah. I can hold until then." Sakura replied smiling.

"Okay. I'll be behind the curtains if you need me." She said and pulled the curtains closed.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Tsubaki asked. "You're bleeding pretty bad."

"I'm fine. Will needs to be examined before anything else right now." Sakura said and ripped part of her shirt with her teeth. She went to the sink and wet the cloth and then went to the bed again. She put up one of her legs and started to clean her cuts. "Good thing I wore shorts today."

"How is that a good thing?" Liz asked.

"If I were wearing pants it would ruin them now wouldn't it?" Sakura replied. "And plus it's easier to tend to the cuts this way."

"It seems to me that you've been through this before." Kidd said.

"Well, I've been in…a fair amount of fights in my days." Sakura said smiling sheepishly.

"What does a fair amount of time mean exactly?" Maka asked.

"Um…" Sakura said.

"A girly girl like Sakura wouldn't be able to one up me in a fight! I know that for a fact!" Black Star chanted. Sakura grew an anger mark.

She kicked him on the top of his head with her heel and he came crashing down. "I dare you to call me girly one more time!" Sakura said as a lump grew on Black Star's head.

"All done!" Nygus said as she opened the curtains to reveal Sakura's foot on top of Black Star's head and multiple lumps surrounding it. Nygus sighed. "Could you refrain from hurting him for just a moment?"

"Not my fault that the cocky idiot can't keep quiet." Sakura said as she seated herself back on the bed. Nygus sat in a chair and started wrapping Sakura's legs with white bandages. "Uh…Is Will alright?"

Nygus looked at the blue eyed meister who was gnawing her bottom lip, not noticeable to most. She looked back at her legs and started to wrap them again. "Will's fine. Just a small bump." Nygus reassured. Sakura took an unnoticeable sigh of relief. "Now, let's see what we can do about those burns on your hands."

"Burns?" Soul asked. Sakura hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"What exactly happened while Will was in weapon form Sakura?" Nygus asked. Sakura's grip tightened on her jean shorts as she opened her mouth as if to reply but closed it. She uncovered her eyes from her bangs and shook her head.

"Nothing happened." Sakura replied. "Nothing at all."

"That's what I was afraid of." Nygus said. "Do you kids mind if I speak to Will and Sakura alone for a little while?"

"Not at all." Maka said.

"I do." Soul said. Maka sighed and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out. "So not cool Maka!"

"Just shut up." Maka said as she closed the door behind everyone.

"Tell me everything. Stein gave me the report from your battle simulation." Nygus said her eyes slightly narrowing. "What happened."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: And a cliffhanger! Now, I probably won't upload in a while. I'm trying to focus on another fanfic or instead I'll add another chapter before I go on the long hold. Now, here's a deal. If I don't get five more reviews by two days, I'll postpone uploading until about 714/11. If i do get the five reviews, I'll upload it in the next three days to 7/10/11. Deal? Well, until next chap! **=:D


	8. Mason

**Top Note!: You lucky bums! you get the chapter early! Well, enjoy your little treat! **=:D

* * *

><p>"What happened." Nygus said.<p>

"Huh?" Will asked.

"I didn't ask. What. Happened." Nygus repeated.

"If Stein gave you the report then you should know already." Sakura countered with her eyes narrowing as well.

Nygus sighed. "There are some things you can't get on paper." Nygus continued. "I know what's wrong with you two. And the burns on your hands are proof enough."

"There's nothing else you need to know then." Sakura persisted.

"Sakura! She can't help you if you won't tell her what's wrong." Will said putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye and he removed his hand. "It's okay to tell people. We didn't even tell Soul and the others."

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR…

"Why are you doing that?" Maka asked.

"What didn't they tell us…" Soul said with his ear planted on the door.

"Talking to yourself again?" Liz asked. Soul stood up.

"Don't you want to know what Kura and Will have been hiding?" Soul asked.

"I have to admit, I am curious." Kidd said.

"Kidd!" Maka said. "You can't say you're actually approving of this!"

"Way to go Kidd. Finally learned to loosen up." Black Star said draping an arm over Kidd's shoulders.

"Yay! Eavesdropping!" Patty said in a singsong voice and clapped her hands.

"Black Star! That's wrong! Don't eavesdrop on them!" Tsubaki pleaded.

"And why not? Don't you want to know what they're talking about?" Black Star asked smirking at his weapon's blushing.

"Well, I uh…" Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki!" Maka said. "Don't tell me you too!"

"I'm sorry Maka…" Tsubaki apologized.

"C'mon Maka. You can't say your at least a little curious?" Liz asked. All the eyes were fixated on the greened eyed meister. Maka grew a tint of pink on her cheeks and tilted her chin up to try and hide it.

"Fine, I am." Maka admitted.

"Hooray!" Patty cheered. Everyone placed their ear on the door to listen in on the conversation.

IN THE NURSE'S OFFICE…

"Is that so…" Nygus said.

"Yep." Sakura said and hopped off from the bed and Will followed suit. "Thanks for patching me up Nygus." Sakura said and bowed.

"_Ms_. Nygus." Nygus sighed. "Remember I'm still your teacher."

"Right." Sakura said and opened up the door. Everyone came pouring out and toppled over. Everyone fell at Sakura's feet and were falling on each other. "WHAT THE HELL?"

AT SAKURA AND WILL'S APARTMENT…

"So it was your idea. I knew it." Sakura said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Soul grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest.

Next to him was Black Star and Kidd. All of which had a prominent lump formed on their heads from Sakura hitting them over the head for eavesdropping. Sakura turned her gaze to Tsubaki and Maka and glared. Tsubaki and Maka sweat dropped.

"And why did you let them talk you into this?" Sakura asked with an anger mark.

"Sorry Sakura…" Tsubaki said.

"We were curious." Maka said and then sweat dropped when she met Sakura's glare. "Curiosity killed the cat right?"

"No," Sakura said. "Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed."

"We just wanted to know what you were keeping from us." Liz said.

Sakura sighed. "If you wanted to know so badly why didn't you just ask?" Will asked. Everyone fell anime style.

"You would've told us if we asked?" Soul exclaimed.

"Why not?" Will asked with a smile.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back into the chair. "The best answers are what you find out yourself." Sakura said. Will punched Sakura in the arm. She mouthed 'what?'

"So what do you wanna know?" Will asked nonchalantly.

"Can you tell us what you were talking about with Ms. Nygus?" Soul asked.

"We can." Sakura drawled out smirking.

Soul growled. "_May _you tell us what you were talking about?"

"There you go." Sakura said smiling.

"Soo not cool." Soul muttered.

"We were discussing our battle in the simulator." Will explained. "Our resonance is…off."

"We aren't in resonance because of his brother." Sakura said reluctantly.

"What about his brother?" Soul asked. Sakura closed her eyes and sat forward.

"His brother was my partner before Will was." Sakura said. "Unfortunately, something happened." Sakura said. She looked towards everyone who had the 'what happened' look. Sakura sighed as she looked down at her hands. "His name was Mason. We were on a mission together. On our mission, we were ambushed by a witch."

FLASHBACK…

"_Hey Sakura. Are you sure we're in the right place?" Mason asked._

"_Yeah, I'm sure." Sakura said looking at her watch. "The kishin should appear around midnight."_

"_How long until then?" Mason asked._

"_About thirty minutes." Sakura replied sighing. "I told you we could have slept more!" Sakura said as she coughed._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Mason asked feeling her forehead. "You don't have a fever do you?"_

"_I'm fine." Sakura said slapping his hand away. She coughed one more time. "It's just allergies."_

"_If you don't feel well, then we could head back home." Mason suggested._

"_Are you crazy?" Sakura yelled. "We can't let a kishin just roam the streets when someone can get hurt! If I can prevent then I will!" _

_Mason chuckled. "Same old Sakura."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked punching him in the arm._

"_What do we have here?" a voice called out. _

_Mason and Sakura snapped their heads towards the voice to find a woman with razor sharp teeth and black hair that dropped to her shoulders carried by two pigtails. Her eyes were a pure black and had no emotion besides absolute annoyance. Sakura looked at Mason and he nodded transforming into a silver and blue scythe. Sakura twirled him on her fingers and then got battle ready._

"_Feisty are we?" she asked. "I'm Siren the witch." _

"_Siren eh?" Sakura asked. "What are you doin here?"_

"_Not gonna introduce yourself? How rude." Siren said as she drifted down from her black broom. "I guess it doesn't matter since I know who you are already."_

"_You what?" Sakura asked._

"_I fought with your mother years back. I didn't know Katya had a child. She didn't invite me to the baby shower what a pity." Siren said sarcastically. "Too bad she couldn't put up much of a fight. She always relied on that stupid, pathetic friend of her's. Oh yes, I believe his name was Masahiro."_

"_Would you shut your freaking mouth before I do…" Sakura growled through her teeth. _

"_How cute. Little Sakura's defending her pathetic parents." Siren mocked resting her head on folded hands. Mason's image appeared on the blade._

"_Calm down Sakura. She's trying to get you angry." Mason said._

"_Well, it sure is working because I'm starting to get pissed." Sakura growled._

"_She isn't our target. The kishin is." Mason reasoned._

"_I. Don't. Care." Sakura said simply, her grip tightening on the handle of the scythe._

"_Am I getting you angry? Because if I am I can just fly off with your little friend over there." Siren said pointing her thumb at a small boy with tan eyes and brown hair._

"_Will!" Mason and Sakura exclaimed at the same time._

"_Don't worry, he can't move. I'll release the spell if you do one thing for me." Siren said._

"_Which is?" _

"_I want your soul." Siren said._

"_I rather drop dead." Mason and Sakura growled in unison._

"_That can be arranged." Siren said and lunged at them with five blades in her hands._

Flashback…

"And as our fight went on to midnight, the kishin appeared to her aid. She used the kishin against us while we were worn out by fighting her." Sakura explained. "Eventually we were at a breaking point and she blasted us with her magic blades. I blocked but it came with a consequence. Her magic overpowered Mason's shield so it injured him. I refused to use him afterwards." Sakura said.

She swallowed and held tears back and continued. "T-Then it happened. I tried to use my Soul Mage but for some reason it was nullified. Her blade kept coming towards me and I couldn't move out of the way. I was terrified into paralysis. Then…Mason resumed his human form and jumped in front of the attack." Sakura said. "I stood there in horror as she killed him in cold blood. I couldn't even manage a scream, a word, a stutter. Nothing. She laughed in my face and left leaving me to stare at Mason who was dying right before my eyes. He died in my arms and blood splattered across my clothing."

"S-Sakura…I had no idea…" Maka said in shock.

Sakura shadowed her eyes with her bangs. "When he died his weapon form was merged into Will and he took on both his and his brother's weapon forms. Since I was still his partner when he died, whenever I try to fight with Will's weapon form it burns my hands because we don't have resonance. When he's in Mason's form I'm fine but it drains out the energy of Will quickly and results in a horrible fever." Sakura said. "Will isn't my real partner and I'm not his actual meister. We're in two completely different categories."

"Kura…" Soul said. A tear went down her face and Sakura wiped it off. She looked up and smiled.

"It's not that bad really. Me and Will still fight together and all. I can teach him magical abilities and if I wear my gloves it takes an hour before it starts to burn my hands. It's nothing to be worried about." Sakura said with a hundred wat smile.

"I'm beat." Will said.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. See ya tomorrow guys. The door just over there." Sakura said and walked to her room and shut the door quietly.

"See ya at school tomorrow guys." Will said and shut the door behind them. "Sakura...I'm sorry you had to watch that happen..."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Awwwwwwwwwwww...poor Sakura and Will. Dang it! Well, you guys were close enough and a lot of people favored the story so it pressured me into uploading it early. I did say<em> about<em> 7/14/11. I never said on the 14th. Well, until next chap! **=:D


	9. Exchange Program?

**Top note!: Hey guys. I am no INCREDIBLY sorry for not uploading this in the longest while. I'm just on my Fullmetal streak and...well...I'm kinda really into it right now. Don't worry. I'll update as soon as possible!**

* * *

><p>"Class!" Stein announced. "You all remember the Exchange Program I talked about two months ago right? Well, I finally found out what it was." Stein said. Again, mumbles incased the entire room much to Sakura's annoyance.<p>

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Stupid Exchange Program…That's all I hear! Exchange Students this, Shinigami sama's plans that, and blah, blah, blah! Blababty blah!" Sakura said in aggravation.

"I guess you're the type of person who hates gossip." Maka said.

"You sure hate gossip for someone as nosy as you." Soul said. Sakura sat up and glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender. "Don't protest because we both know it's true."

"Are you trying to say that you know me better than I do?" Sakura said.

"No, not at all. How can I know you better than yourself when you don't tell anyone squat," Souls said leaning back in his chair. "And you get so m-"

"Finish your sentence and your dead." Sakura threatened.

"Moody!" Soul said.

"That's it!" Sakura said and lunged at Soul only for Will to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her back from attacking him.

"Not my fault that you seem bipolar." Soul said.

"I'm not in depression!' Sakura snapped.

"Bipolar doesn't necessarily mean in depression Sakura." Maka said. "It just means that you have mood swings."

"Which I highly doubt." Will voiced. "She doesn't have mood swings, she only shows three emotions."

"Which are?" Liz asked.

"Anger/annoyance." Will said.

"That seems about right." Soul said. Sakura hit him over the head with her fist.

"Sarcasm." Will stated.

"Got that right Captain Obvious." Sakura muttered.

"And happiness." Will finished. "The three amazing emotions that Sakura shows are just those."

"Does sarcasm even count as an emotion?" Tsubaki asked.

"If it's Sakura then yes it does." Will and Soul said at the same time. Sakura opened her mouth to retaliate, but shut it as quickly as it had opened.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Class quiet down!" Stein said. "Do you want to know what the Program is already?" Stein asked. Sakura banged her head against the desk.

"Just tell everyone already damn it!" Sakura groaned.

"Well, the Exchange Program is a program in which Lord Death will be switching meister's." Stein said. Sakura lifted her head up.

"Exchanging meister's?" Sakura asked.

"That means that two meister's happen to have the same weapon type they'll be switched." Stein explained. "Lord Death had wanted to test his theory in this exercise."

"The same type of meister…" Will said.

XoXo… In Lord Death's Office …XoXo

"Hello! Was sup, was sup, was sup!" Lord Death said.

"What did you want us here for Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"Well, you have heard of our Exchange Program right?" Lord Death asked.

"Tell me about it!" Sakura groaned as she took a sip of her tea.

"Sorry about that Lord Death." Will apologized for Sakura.

"Don't worry about it." Lord Death said. "I understand that gossip can be very annoying."

"Well, what'd you want to talk to us about?" Soul asked.

"For the Exchange Program I've decided to choose you two meister's." Lord Death said.

Sakura spit out her tea in a spit take. She coughed and tried to gather her breath. "What? I'm sorry, I thought you said that you chose me and Maka as the people in the Exchange Program." Sakura said.

"Well, you heard right!" Lord Death said.

"B-But I'm a sword meister!" Sakura said.

"No you're not. Will is a sword weapon but you are a scythe meister." Lord Death corrected.

"I-I c-can't…" Sakura said.

"I know you're afraid about the resonance but it should work since Soul here is a scythe." a voice said.

Sakura's head snapped to the left to be met with Spirit. Sakura sighed with relief. "It's just you Spirit." Sakura said as she put a hand over her chest.

"No. I object." Soul voiced. "Maka is my meister, I can't just go from meister to meister. Isn't that bad for your soul wave lengths?"

"Not necessarily." Spirit said. "That's the thing. If two meister's are able to meist the same weapon, eventually both weapon and meister will adapt to the new soul and resonance with it as the old meister."

"Wow. I never knew how versatile the soul can be." Will said in awe.

"So, how about it? Will you help us with this little task?" Lord Death asked.

"No." Sakura and Soul said together.

Lord Death and Spirit both fell anime style. "Why not?" Spirit asked.

"Because, I don't feel comfortable leaving Maka." Soul said.

"And I can't leave Will." Sakura said.

"Just think of the trouble they'll get into while I'm gone!" Sakura and Soul said in unison.

"It's final. You two will be switched." Lord Death said seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: HEy guys! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry. It's really late, I know. But please bear with me and wait a little while longer? Please! I don't mean to post pone It's jsut that I'm workign on a differnet fanfic at the moment. Well, Until next chap! <strong>=:D


	10. A Soft Spot

**Top note: Once again...I'm late with the update. Sorry guys! I'm going to learn to manage my time better with school coming and all. Well, to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"We can't be switched!" Sakura said.<p>

"Why not?" Lord Death asked.

"Because…" Sakura said thinking. A light bulb went off in her head as her face split into a grin. "Will's a sword weapon. How do you expect her to meist him?"

"Good thinking Kura." Soul whispered.

"It'll be a good learning experience for Maka! Learning to meist a different weapon that is still a scythe is a great lesson!" Lord Death replied. Sakura and Soul both sweat dropped and their grins were wiped off their faces.

"I take that back. That wasn't any help." Soul whispered.

"You got any ideas! I don't think so!" Sakura whispered back.

"As long as Will doesn't try anything with my darling Maka I'm fine with it." Spirit threatened with his face an inch away from Will's. Will sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Spirit. Will's a good kid who's as innocent as a newborn baby." Sakura said smiling and waving the thought away. "Besides he's younger than Maka and I."

"He's younger?" Spirit asked looking at the boy who sat in front of him.

"Yes. Don't worry Mr. Spirit. I won't do anything to hurt Maka." Will said with a smile. "To be quite honest, I only think of Maka as a friend. Nothing more."

"Must be because she's flat chested." Soul muttered. Sakura and Maka glared at him only for both of his arms to get punched by each female. "Ow!"

"Really?" Spirit asked Will. Will nodded. Spirit broke out into a huge grin as he put his arm around Will's shoulders. "I like this boy already! Maka why don't you go ditch that Soul and keep this young boy!"

"I hate you Papa." Maka said as she looked away. Spirit looked devastated as he shattered into a million pieces…LITERALY. He sat in his corner and began to hug his Maka doll.

"Maka!" Spirit cried out.

Sakura and Will sweat dropped. "Must you be so harsh on him?" Will asked.

"He cheated on Mom. How do you expect me to see him as my father?" Maka said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sakura sighed.

"Can't blame you for picking sides…" Sakura said.

"So it's official! You two meister's will be switched!" Lord Death said. "Girls, please pack your bags. You are moving in with your new partners."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABUT MOVING?" Soul and Sakura shouted out in the same time.

"How do you expect to resonate when you live away from each other?" Lord Death said.

"I DON'T KNOW, HOW ABOUT FIGHTING?" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, it's not that bad." Maka said trying to calm her down.

"Sakura's moving away?" Will asked depressed.

"No, you're right Maka. IT'S NOT BAD, IT'S HORRIBLE!" Sakura shouted.

"Kura, it's not that bad." Soul said maintaining his cool.

"Yeah, you are right Soul." Sakura said with an innocent smile. "Because, for as long as I've known you, you would just _love_ to share an apartment with the one person who gets under your skin."

Soul's expression dropped from calm to confused. He thought of all the events between Sakura and him. Slowly, his face turned to one of pure horror. "SHE IS NOT GOING TO MOVE IN WITH ME!"

"Finally found out the situation huh genius?" Sakura said.

"DON'T SASS ME GIRL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS TO MOVE IN WITH ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Soul shouted.

"Must you shout like that moron!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut it! As long as you're moving in with me I'm your landlord!" Soul yelled.

"Landlord? I don't think so 'Mr. Cool'!" Sakura said with air quotations.

Lord Death and Spirit sweat dropped. "What now Lord Death?" Spirit asked as he eyed the two who were bickering back and forth. Lord Death gained an anger mark as he lifted up his boxy hand.

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death announced as he karate chopped both Sakura and Soul in the head. Blood spurted from both of their heads as they lay on the floor motionless. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO MOVE IN WITH EACH OTHER OR YOU ARE EXPELLED!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm going to miss you Sakura…" Will said with waterfall tears.

Sakura sighed as she closed her duffle bag and looked back at Will smiling slightly. "It's the Exchange Program. Can't change anything Will."

"You better come and visit…" Will said.

Sakura chuckled. "How about you come visit me before I go insane living with albino idiot over there?"

"You know I'm still here." a voice growled from behind the door.

The door opened to reveal white hair pulled back with a headband. The boy was wearing a white tee and black jeans. His hand were stuffed in the pockets of the black jacket surrounding his torso and he closed his eyes out of annoyance.

"You done yet? I knew girls carried a lot of stuff but geez." Soul said.

Sakura growled as she threw her duffle bag at him making him fall backwards. "Maybe you can actually help me by carrying that while I carry my backpack."

Soul threw the bag back at her in which she caught successfully. "Fat chance."

Sakura rolled her ocean blue eyes as she slung the bag over her shoulder and her backpack over the other. "Figures."

"Hey Will." Soul said.

"Hm?"

"….Take care of Maka for me alright?" Soul asked. Sakura's eyes softened considerably from that little sentence. Soul sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She's a handful I know, but try to protect her okay? She's still my meister and I don't want to wake up one day and get a phone call saying she's dead."

"I promise." Will said.

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes. _So Cool guy has a soft spot huh? _Sakura thought. She walked past the two conversing boys and into the living room where Maka sat on the couch. As soon as Maka saw Sakura she sighed.

"Soul decided to make you carry everything huh?" Maka asked. Sakura nodded. Maka sighed again. "Soul isn't as bad as you think. Sometimes he can just be obnoxious like this." Maka said.

"Sometimes?" Sakura asked with a raised an eyebrow. Maka laughed.

"No seriously." Maka said. "He's a good partner, trust me. He even took the hit for me once." Maka said. "Make sure to take care of him alright?"

Sakura smiled. "You two are very close eh?" Sakura said as she looked up at the ceiling. "You guys remind me a lot of two certain people." Sakura said smiling as she remembered both brothers. Sakura closed her eyes and turned to Maka smiling.

"I'll keep an eye out for Soul if you look out for Will for me." Sakura said. Maka looked at her. "I know I'm probably overreacting but I worry about him a lot you know? He may act like he's much older than he seems, but then again he still is just a thirteen year old boy." Sakura said still smiling. "He's like a little brother to me. He tries to protect what he cares about the best he can but that can lead him to reckless decisions. So please, can you look out for him? I'm asking as a friend, please protect him Maka?"

Maka looked at her surprised. Soon her expression morphed into one of happiness. "It's a deal." Maka said and stuck out her hand.

Sakura mirrored her grin as she shook her hand. "Deal."

"Ready to go?" Soul asked.

Sakura turned to him with a smile still on her face. "Yep!" Sakura said and nodded. Soul blushed a slight tint of pink as he looked at her but then shook his head.

"If you're done smiling like an idiot we gotta go." Soul said as he headed towards the door.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then reached for her duffle bag. A hand grabbed it instead and her eyes widened and looked up to see which person that hand belonged to. She looked up and found Soul with the duffle heaved over his shoulder and his eyes closed.

"Don't jump to conclusions. I'm just holding it because what kind of cool guy lets a girl struggle with her luggage?" Soul said. Sakura sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Just show me the way already 'cool guy'." Sakura said as she followed Soul out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>BN: Once agian, I'm sorry. T_T I hope you guys can forgive me.<strong>


	11. Under one Roof?

**A/N: words that are like **_this _**is the other side of the phone.**

* * *

><p>XoXo… Maka's and Will's apartment …XoXo<p>

Maka laughed. "You aren't serious!"

Will laughed as well. "No! I'm telling the truth! She really did!" Will said.

"So she really called the kishin a moron?" Maka asked. "What for?"

"The kishin thought-"

RING! RING! RING!

"I'll get it." Maka said as she walked towards the phone. "Hello? Maka Albarn speaking."

"_Maka! Tell your idiot of a weapon to shut it will ya!" _

Maka blinked her eyes. "Sakura?" Maka asked. "What happened now?"

"_Oh, I don't know! Just that white haired moron, here, is acting like a complete idiot!"_

"_Who you calling an idiot? You're the one who started this whole thing!"_

Maka sighed as she heard Soul's voice in the background.

"You've only moved in for two minutes! What can Soul have done in such a short amount of time?" Maka asked annoyed.

"_That pervert looked through my bras!"_

"_I told you that it fell out of the bag and I just picked it up to put it back!"_

"_So you have a massive nosebleed!"_

"_Not my fault you wear a black push up bra!"_

"_WHY YOU LITTLE! YOU LOOKED AT WHAT TYPE IT WAS!"_

Maka sweat dropped. She sighed. "Good luck with that you guys…" Maka said as she hung up.

"Who was it?" Will asked.

"Just another dispute between Soul and Sakura."

XoXo… Sakura's and Soul's Apartment …XoXo

A COUPLE HOURS LATER….

"Pervert…"

"I told you it was a misunderstanding woman!" Soul yelled.

"You didn't have to pick it up! Just leave it on the ground!" Sakura yelled back.

Soul groaned. "Must you be so stubborn!"

"I'm not stubborn at all! Maybe if you didn't have that nosebleed I'll believe you!" Sakura yelled again.

Soul blushed as soon as she mentioned the nosebleed and he looked away. "Can't blame me…it was your bra…"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"SHUT IT WOMAN! I'M NOT ADMITTING ANYTHING!"

"WHO'S THE STUBBORN ONE NOW HUH?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

Sakura and Soul glared at each other from across the table. The air was tense, you could've cut it with a knife. Sakura narrowed her eyes and Soul did the same. Both of them were daring the other to make the first move. Soul looked down to see the it…

The last piece of teriyaki chicken.

Sakura had decided to make her specialty teriyaki chicken that night for dinner. Soul had suggested to order Chinese food but she advised against it saying she could make it herself. He had to hand it to her, it was delicious. The last piece was definitely the challenge. Soul glanced in Sakura's direction to see her looking at it herself. Soul smirked as he pointed to somewhere else making her look in that direction.

"Over there!" Soul shouted pointing to a corner.

He decided to take that moment to take the chicken but as he looked back to the platter, it was already gone. He growled as he looked up to see Sakura popping it into her mouth as she chewed then swallowed. She smirked at his fuming face.

"Think I'd actually fall for that trick?" Sakura asked.

"I was hoping you would."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm going to call it a night." Sakura said and stretched. "Yelling at you can really feed off a girl's energy."

Soul rolled his eyes as she waltzed into her room. "5, 4, 3,2, and…" Soul counted off.

"AHHHH!" Just then Sakura came running out like bloody murder. Soul smirked. "DANG IT SOUL!" Sakura shouted as she ran into the bathroom. Soul chuckled.

"Itching powder. Never fails."

* * *

><p><strong>BN: A little apartment humor never hurt anyone. XD You haven't seen them fight like this before have you? I mean, Soul and Sakura. Under the same roof?<strong>

**All hell breaks loose. XD**

Until next chap! =:D


	12. Fighting Without Your Weapon? Please!

**Top Note!: Okay...I was looking back at my stories and I looked at this one in particular. I know I haven't updated in like... a SUPER INCREDIBLY long time, so I've decided to focus on this one for a while. Sorry guys! Well, long chapter to commemorate my apology to the readers here!**

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK LATER…<p>

"How long has it been?" Tsubaki asked sighing.

"A week…" Liz replied and groaned.

"Must you be so stubborn!" Soul yelled.

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot I won't be!" Sakura yelled.

"They're even worse than in the beginning…" Will said.

"Well, what can I say? Sakura took up a second wind." Maka said and glanced at the two's direction. "I just wish the fight wasn't 24/7."

"24/7? You mean they fight like this at home too?" Liz asked. Will grimaced at the thought of constant calls and nodded. Liz sighed. "They need to let it out of their systems."

"Get what out? They'll constantly fight until one admits defeat." Black Star said.

"I hate to admit it but…Black Star is right." Tsubaki said to the shock of everyone.

"B-Black Star is…what?" Sakura asked shifting her attention from the fight.

Black Star grinned. "How does it feel like to be put at the bottom due to my greatness?" Black Star asked. Sakura growled.

"Sakura…" Sakura said as she brought her foot up. "KICK!" she announced while she mercilessly let her foot crash down onto Black Star's skull. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PUT TO THE BOTTOM?"

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki cried as she ran towards her meister helping him up. "Sakura! Why did you kick him?"

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson." Sakura said and grinned in Maka's direction. "Maka gave me the idea."

"Someone listens to me!" Maka said as she side high-fived Sakura.

Soul glared at Maka. "Are you ganging up on me or something?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Giving up already? I thought you'd last a little while longer."

Soul returned her glare. "Me? Giving up? Please. Soo not cool."

Stein slammed a book down on his desk which made a loud bang. All heads turned to him and Stein straightened up and pushed up his glasses. He grabbed a paper off of his desk and read it over. He smirked with a light chuckle after a few minutes as he lit up a cigarette and drew in the gray smoke. He scanned over the class shaking his head periodically and then set the papers down. Sakura and Soul both had a questioning look on their faces as they saw an evil glint in Stein's eye. He walked to the middle of the classroom which made the entire room silent. You can barely hear breathing. The class must've noticed something sinister going on as well because it seemed as everyone was holding their breath waiting for Stein to say something.

"Class? The Exchange Program has come into effect. Soul and Sakura, please step on down." Stein said slowly.

Sakura gulped as she stood up cautiously with Soul behind her. Even Sakura could see the worry etched into his face. He was trying his hardest to maintain his cool and you still could tell that he was worried. Sakura and Soul soon reached Professor Stein and stood in front of him. Stein drew in smoke from his cigarette and then breathed out.

"How are you two today?" Stein asked casually.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Why was he acting normal? "I-I've been good…" Sakura said. Soul nodded.

"Same here." he replied.

Stein looked between the two and adjusted his screw that was lodged in his head. "You two are lying." He stated simply.

Both Sakura and Soul's eyes widened as they stared at their teacher who was going on about this casually. The tenseness in the air rose as Stein adjusted his screw.

"Why do you two have a confused look on your face? It's true isn't?" Stein said. "You two aren't trying at all whatsoever to cooperate."

Sakura looked down as if ashamed by her actions. _Damn…he can see right through our act…_

Soul stood there with an annoyed expression on his face. _Telling us what we're doing wrong in front of the entire class? Soo not cool…_

Stein stopped adjusting his screw as he looked down at the pair. "Soul, you're soul is that of a twisted person with a sarcastic soul."

Soul looked off to the side as he muttered under his breath. "You already told me that before…"

"And Sakura," Stein started. Sakura looked up at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Your soul is particularly hard to read. It has many changes in nature."

Sakura looked down as she opened her mouth to say something.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura shot her head up as she looked to where the voice came from. Soul stood there with his hands out of his pockets and staring at Stein with an intense look. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. What was he doing?

"What do you mean?" Soul repeated louder. Stein turned to the side as he lifted the cigarette to his lips again.

"Rain's soul is almost invisible to me. I can barely sense if she even has one." Stein said looking Sakura up and down. "I am very certain she does have one though. I just can't see it."

Soul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion while he glanced at Sakura who was fidgeting with her sleeves. "What does he mean Kura?" Soul asked.

Sakura gulped as she scratched the back of her head. "Well…How should I know? It's not like I stare at my soul every five minutes!" Sakura said as she stared at the wall, suddenly finding it interesting.

Stein clicked his tongue as he finished adjusting his screw. He looked at Soul and Sakura again while they sweat dropped. "Shall we commence the Exchange Program?" Stein asked showing them the battle simulator. "You two haven't fought together yet have you?"

"Why would I want to resonate!" Sakura asked glaring. "I've already had a partner but then…but then…"

"Kura…" Soul said looking at her. A tear made its way down her cheek and Soul's eyes widened. Sakura brushed away the drop of water and just walked forward.

"Come on…" Sakura muttered as she walked by Stein.

"Wait, what?" Soul asked as he stared at the back of his new partner. "Hey! Wait up! Not cool Kura!"

"Just shut up and get inside the stupid simulator!" Sakura snapped as she opened the door and stomped in.

Soul rolled his eyes as he followed after her. As they made it to the middle of the ground, Soul leaned on a wall while Sakura stood battle ready. All the class's eyes darted to the very new and unusual pair waiting to see what happens. Stein sighed as he walked over and pushed a red button. Soon enough, as promised, the leather bound figure came into view. Stein chuckled before he yelled out to the new pair.

"Now, this is a little different from the battle you did before Sakura. It's genetically enhanced and has new abilities. Think you can handle that?" Stein called.

Sakura's eyes glared at the professor from the corner of her eye. "Just had to make it more difficult for me huh?" she called back.

"Go!" Stein yelled without warning.

At the very sound of Steins call, the being launched itself forward, without a sound. Sakura's eyes widened as she dodged to the side, barely dodging the sword in its hand. Sakura landed a few yards away as she glared at the robot. The robot's head spun slowly as steam rose from its 'ear.' His red lights as eyes blinked on and off.

"Figuring…Sakura Rain…Conferring…Meister, Age: 15..." it said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's it doing?" She asked.

"It's reading you, finding out all of your basic information." Stein answered.

"Ah." Sakura said sighing.

"Height: 5'4"...Meister: Three Star…" it said as more steam rolled from his head.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "You're a Three Star Meister!" Soul yelled in shock. Sakura smirked.

"Yeah! Why so surprised?" Sakura asked. "Well, I didn't know I was, but I'm pretty dang happy finding out I'm a Three Star!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Ego's finally bigger than your head eh?" Soul said.

Sakura glared at him. "Jealous just because you can't fight?" Sakura challenged.

Soul scoffed. "Please. You think you're better than me at fighting?"

"Pretty much!" Sakura called with a defiant smirk.

Soul narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Then how about you prove that by fighting without a weapon!" Soul called.

"Please! I've done it before, I'll do it again!" Sakura said.

"Conferring…Partner: Mason Green…" it said. "Mason Green…Weapon…Deceased…Scythe Weapon…Died in Human Form…"

Sakura balled one of her hands into a fist as she growled. "No means talking about the dead damn it! You gonna fight me or stand there like a bag of bolts!" Sakura yelled.

The being's head stopped spinning as it stood up straight. "Inferring…Meister unarmed…Opening at the left…"

As it said its last word, it charged forward. Sakura cursed under her breath as she jumped to the side. This time, the blade increased in size and swiped her along her cheek. She paid no mind to the small cut, and just kept her focus on the robot at hand. Steam rolled out of the side of its head as it calculated the next move. Sakura gulped again as she moved her bangs from covering her left eye and brushed it behind her ear. The robot then flung forward with its blade aiming for her neck. Sakura snapped her head to the side making the robot graze her shoulder instead.

"Dang it…" Sakura hissed as she jumped up and kicked it in the stomach.

The robot was sent flying into the wall creating a dust cloud. It got up slowly while examining its dents. Stein shook his head. "Soul! Defend your meister!" he called.

"Whatcha talking 'meister'? I'm not his meister!" Sakura yelled back.

"Same here! I'm not her weapon! This Exchange Program doesn't make a difference!" Soul yelled back.

Stein sighed. "Do as you wish, you'll regret it Rain."

"I don't regret sh-"

"Watch out Sakura!" Will shouted from his seat.

"Will?" Sakura asked and then shifted her attention to the charging robot in her face. "Crap!" Sakura cried as she ducked.

She tried to kick the feet out from under the robot but it ended up jumping up and kicking her down onto the floor. It tried to stab the sword into her back but she rolled to the side just in time. It didn't wait for her to get up and ran forward, sword at ready. Sakura's eyes widened as she plummeted down, making sure her head wouldn't get cut off. When she went down, she swiped at its legs making it fall. Of course, it had to cut along her left leg as it fell, making a define line all along the side of her leg. She grabbed the cut in an effort to stop the bleeding but ended up ignoring it and running off from the object.

The bring came thundering forward, its feet clanking on the metal floor. As it reached Sakura, she made a sharp turn and ran to the other side of the metal room. Soul uncrossed his arms as he stared at the girl who was running around the metal box. _Why is she running? Fight damn it! _Soul thought as he almost edged toward the girl. The blue eyed meister just smirked as she allowed her sneakers to skid across the floor. The robot launched forward, intending to end the fight right then and there. Then Sakura kicked upwards, risking another cut along her right leg as well, deeper this time. As she kicked forward she pushed on the glass wall and started running on the wall.

Soul's eyes and everyone's eyes widened as they inched forward, already seeing the disaster at hand: she was going to fall. She ran upwards almost to the ceiling when her feet lost grip and she slipped. Sakura's eyes widened as the robot started to jump upwards into her direction. She bit her lip as she stared at the blade that was coming closer to her chest. She put her hands forward in a cupped position as she took in a deep breath.

"Soul Mage HINOTE!" Sakura shouted as a bright red beam of light emerged from her hands.

The beam engulfed the blade along with the robot as flames erupted around the beam of light. Sakura's words echoed throughout the battle simulator as the flames and light died out, leaving a burned, leather casket in the being's place. Sakura sighed with relief that her trick worked but as the beam died out, no pressure kept her up in the air. Her eyes went wide as saucers as she tried to grab the wall but ended up falling downwards to the metal floors.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she covered her eyes awaiting the pain to flow throughout her back as she hit the floor. She shut her eyes tightly as she contemplated her possible injuries in her head. As she fell closer to the ground, all she was met with was a slight grunt as all the air was swished out of her body. She opened one eye in confusion at the non painful fall. When she opened her eyes, she saw Soul standing there with an annoyed expression on his face and his arms around her with one hooked under her knees, and the other around her shoulders. She blushed slightly at her position.

"Must you be a show off?" Soul asked annoyed as he carried her bridal style.

Her cheeks passed on a slight tint of pink as she tossed her head to the side stubbornly. "Hmph. This coming from the guy who bet I couldn't fight without a weapon."

Soul's face changed from annoyed to flustered as he closed his eyes and looked off to the side stubbornly too. "Well…Hate to admit it but, you proved me wrong," Soul said.

Sakura smiled in response. "Well, annoying or not, I'm still glad you caught me before I fell," Sakura said. Soul caught sight of her smile and blushed a slight tint of pink as he dropped her on her butt. She landed with a grunt. "What the heck!" she yelled rubbing her sore back.

"You do realize that you two didn't do as I asked correct?" Stein asked popping out from nowhere.

"AHH!" Both of the teens screamed in unison. "WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?"

"I was standing outside of the battle simulator this whole time," Stein said matter-of-factly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the emptiness of the classroom. "Where'd everyone go?"

"I dismissed them early. They didn't need to see the fight. It was for your gain only. But seeing as you two didn't cooperate as I calculated…" Stein said as he pushed the brim of his glasses up. "You'll need more lessons."

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bottom Note: Once again, I AM SO SORRY! But as I said, I'd liek to focus on this one for a while. Who knows, it might go a lot of places from here!<strong>

**Until Next Chap! **=:D


End file.
